


for the world to look this way forever

by liesmith



Series: always and forevermore (monster cc au) [3]
Category: Cow Chop, The Creatures | Cow Chop RPF
Genre: M/M, Trans Character, im sorry for me, in heat, monster au, soft brett. soft james., you ever think about how im the only person in this tag? im sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2019-02-28 13:39:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13272570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liesmith/pseuds/liesmith
Summary: something's off. a moody, grumpy wolf is normal. this is just absurdorjames tries to be a good boyfriend, or something close to it





	for the world to look this way forever

**Author's Note:**

  * For [scrubtopia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/scrubtopia/gifts).



There’s something wrong with Brett.

He’s been quiet around the office, even during their own videos. Kind of skulks around sometimes. James questions Aleks on it, since the vampire’s known Brett longer, but Aleks just shrugs. So fucking helpful. It’s close to a full moon, or maybe a heat, or something, but this isn’t how Brett normally acts in regards to either of those things. He’s just kind of extra grumpy and affectionate, which is a fine combination for James. Not this… quiet, brooding, sad looking old man.

The week passes and then Friday comes, a supposed full moon, and James is cautiously looking around the office as if Brett’s going to wolf explode in here or something, even if it’s noon fucking o’clock and moons don’t come out at this time. He hides away in his office, except for lunch, which James coaxes him out of his kitty corner desk and to their wrecked table, trying to have a nice time with his weird boyfriend, but that doesn’t even work. Brett’s just quiet and pretty fucking mopey. Ruins James’ shitty take out.

He’s really not sure how to fix this and Aleks still is zero help. James invites himself over and Brett let’s him, so, well. Maybe he can fix it somewhere private. Brett leaves before the rest of them, and James is one of the last to trickle out. Full moons have never worried him; Brett’s pretty in control of himself. Except for now, of course. James just drives Ein to Aleks’, mostly because if he dies or whatever and has to reform, someone’s gotta take care of his dog, and there’s a long overdue playdate for Mishka and Ein. Aleks acknowledges him from his couch, waves, but that’s about it. What a good friend.

The drive over is uneventful. Some traffic. James picks up takeout for them, even if Brett doesn’t want to eat, but tacos usually make him happy. Emphasis on the usually. When Brett opens his door, he still looks pouty and sad, but James doesn’t mind that. Sets the food down on his coffee table, moving succulents out of the way, and just tries to cheer Brett up. The wolf accepts James’ open arms and cuddles, but even then, it’s only for so long. He’s restless, wriggling around in the demon’s arms before getting up and fidgeting about here and there in the apartment. At least he eats, so James considers that a win.

Couple hours later, Brett’s settled back against James, arms tucked up under the demon’s and face in the crook of his neck. His ears are kind of tickling James’ nose, but he ignores it for now, mostly because Brett’s not trying to explode in fur and kill him, and he’s just… cuddling. James sighs out soft, shifting just slightly under him, and noses against Brett’s temple, deciding to just settle in here for the night. He’ll be all cranky and sore in the morning, but if Brett’s stopped being weird, then that’s that.

But then the scent hits him.

Brett’s in heat. It’s not the usual sharp scent, a similar smell of bitter coffee, but a more softer one. More subtle. He smells like… like need, if that had a specific smell. It’s almost comforting in a way, those types of smells you know are familiar and warm but can’t ever place them. James hesitates for a moment after noticing it, wonders if Brett realizes it, before he just decides, fuck it, and lets his hands roam downwards, ruck up the soft blue t-shirt Brett’s wearing, and gives him skin contact.

Brett _howls_.

Like, the cute kind of puppy howl Ein does when she gets all excited. Both of them freeze, stare at each other, and James laughs. He can’t help it, mostly because it’s such a new sound out of Brett, and it’s pretty cute. Brett just looks immediately horrified and James feels kind of bad about that, and tries to instantly soothe his boyfriend.

“D-dude, hey, uh, don’t… worry. It was cute.”

“I’ve _never_ made that sound in my life.”

It sounds like one of those excuses you use when you come too fast or can’t get it up. James just grins, sitting up a little bit, propped up on an elbow as a slight predatory instinct begins to kick in.

“You smell different, you know?”

“Fuck off,” Brett manages, but his cheeks are hot, and James drags his fingertips, already starting to claw, up over his ribs. Brett shakes, goosebumps pricking his skin, and James sighs.

He loves being manhandled and fucked until he can’t see straight, but knowing right now, Brett’s not in that mindset, he’s in a soft, needing sort of way, and James wants to take full advantage of it. He pulls his hands out from under Brett’s shirt and sinks them instead into the long curls of Brett’s somewhat mullet, kissing at his temple. “Hey, so, we’re going to do it this way-”

“I didn’t say we were going to do anything,” His tone would work more if James didn’t know he already had the upper hand.

“Aren’t we?”

Brett doesn’t say anything so James sighs softly, sitting up further and letting their foreheads touch, fingers still curled in Brett’s hair. “Hey. When’s the last time this happened?”

“I don’t know,” Brett’s voice is soft, shoulders relaxing as he scoots closer to James, hands catching in the front of James’ shirt, “awhile.”

The answer’s vague but James decides not to push it. Clearly Brett’s out of his element with this heat. “What do you want to do?”

“I want you,” Brett says, plain as day, laying his head on James’ shoulder, “I don’t know any further past that.”

“Ok, then…” James kisses the side of Brett’s head, carding his fingers through the wolf’s hair, “go to your room and I’ll clean up, and then I’ll be in. Promise.”

Brett’s reluctant to pull away, the small tips of his own claws catching in James’ shirt, but he leaves to his room like asked. James watches him go and, maybe takes a minute to just collect himself. God… damn. It’s easier being all cocky and confident when Brett’s gonna fuck his brains out. This is… just slightly different. Just slightly. He does what he promised though, cleaning up their takeout wrappers and empty glasses. James takes maybe just another minute to psyche himself up before he leaves to Brett’s bedroom, poking his head in.

The wolf is naked and looks cozy, legs tangled up in his sheets, on his stomach and head on his arms. James would have guessed Brett passed out if it wasn’t for the sway of his tail, a clear indication he’s still awake. James just gently nudges the door closed with his hip, deciding if Brett’s already at the naked stage, he might as well get close. Jeans and shirt go, pooled at the side of Brett’s bed, and he kneels down, straddling the wolf and leaning down to spread kisses across his shoulders, hands settling in at Brett’s waist.

Under him, Brett’s rumbling, a purring sound James never gets tired of.

“... Love you,” James says, soft, moving to lay a bit next to Brett. The wolf shifts onto his side a little, looking up, and he closes the distance between him and James, kissing the demon soft. James just smiles a little and returns it, letting their foreheads touch as a hand begins creeping its way down the length of Brett’s body. Claws stroke gently over his ribs, down across his stomach, and carefully, James slides it between Brett’s legs.

The wolf whimpers soft, thighs falling open, and James purrs soft. That was it. He manages to get his hands under control, sliding them between Brett and sighing out soft at how wet he feels, a finger pressing to Brett’s entrance and rubbing in a slow circle. Brett shakes, hiding his face in his arms, and James lets it be for now. This is different for both of them and there’s no need to be pushy. James has all the time for that any other day, really.

Instead, he focuses on Brett’s soft, needing body under him, thumb rubbing over his clit as he gently presses a finger into the wolf. Brett’s starting to tremble as James kisses across his beard and then the corner of his mouth, pressing their bodies closer. Brett’s so god damn warm… James thought he was bad, being from Hell and all, but this is on another level. He takes his time working a second finger into Brett before starting to thrust them, easing his touch on Brett’s clit to just a light brush, starting to trail his mouth from Brett’s to his jaw and then to his throat, letting his teeth graze over the wolf’s pulse. James kind of likes how hard it’s beating, as if it’s not a touch he’s felt a hundred times.

James just sighs out over Brett’s pulse, blowing warm air across the skin. His teeth drag again before he bites down soft, relishing in the quiet whine of Brett above him. He crooks his fingers, searching for a moment before he finds it, and rubs with little mercy against the spot inside, making Brett tremble against him.

“Fuck, fuck, James,” The wolf pants, legs sliding against the sheets, “h-hunny, come on, yes…”

James purrs low. That sounds good. He doesn’t mind giving into Brett at all, letting his thumb go back to his clit and rubbing in rhythm with the fingers crooked inside, and Brett keens as he comes, body trembling hard. After a moment James’ lets up when the spasms aren’t as frequent, kissing over Brett’s face.

“... You ok?” He asks, soft. Normally it’s the other way, and not that James is an inconsiderate lover or whatever, but it’s… different. He’s used to be taken care of.

“Tired,” Brett mumbles, sinking further into his bed, ears lowered against his head, “I hate being old.”

“I’m not so sure that was you being old,” James laughs, nuzzling against Brett’s neck, grinning up at him, “it’s just different from what we do, and you know it.”

Brett just grunts above him and James takes it as mild acceptance. He just quietly wipes his fingers off on the bedsheets, hope Brett doesn’t notice right now, and cuddles up with the wolf.

He’ll let normal, grumpy Brett slide for now. He’ll need more to satisfy his heat, anyways, and James will all too happily devour him.

**Author's Note:**

> how does scrub keep getting away with this


End file.
